Kodokuna: Brotherhood
by Gelmra
Summary: Summary - Kodokuna and Sasuke Uchiha, both experienced a very traumatic event in their lives. How will they deal with their problems, especially when they're sent on missions, or just in general? Pairings undecided, As are many things. Rated T because nobody searches for M


ntroduction:

The Land of Fire - Senzo Clan Village

The Lonely Leaf village was a village that rarely ever got visitors. It's people strived on the land and survived by any means necessary. They were survivors, not warriors. Yet, they possessed one of the most powerful Kekkei Genkai of all and were therefore banned and hidden from the rest of the world by members of the Foundation, and the Advisors to the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village.  
Unfortunately a man of this clan decided that; before he went rogue; he'd test the limits of his own and his clan's abilities by completely destroying it's inhabitants. In the midst of the massacre, Jonin and members from the hidden leaf village showed up on the scene but failed to stop the attacker from escaping. Several of the Hidden Leaf Village Ninja were killed in action but a single inhabitant of this village was saved... the younger brother of the man who had just attempted to destroy the entire village, by slaughtering it's inhabitatns and burning every building to the ground.  
After much contemplation and consideration, the Hokage decided that it would be best for the man who saved him from the clutches of death to be his Adoptive Father who would then enroll the child into the Academy.  
Also agreed to, was that this child would adopt the last name of his adoptive father, but keep the first name given to him by his Biological parents.

* * *

Prologue:

**Kodokuna's POV**

"What do you mean?" He stretched as he asked the question, he had been training for quite a long time with Sasuke Uchiha. A member of the Uchiha clan, who were the owners of the Sharingan Kekkei Genkai. Which was basically a visual prowess that allowed the user to predict the movements of an opponent or ally.

"I mean..." Sasuke grinned, and pointed at Kodokuna's posture and the way he stood. "You shouldn't care so much about how you look when you do something..." He stated and then drew a kunai, Kodokuna turned his attention away from his thoughts and examined Sasuke more carefully, he was tired, even Kodo could see that, but only because it was pretty obvious. The sweat was beading on his forehead and his breathing wasn't as calm and controlled as when the duel between them first started. "It makes you predictable."

"Team Kodo!" Half of the gathering around them shouted and raised their fists...

"Team Sasuke!" The other half shouted and with that, the two friends smirked in unison.

"Shall we?" Sasuke asked.

"We shall." Kodo responded and the clashing of blades against blades began once again. But still, maybe Sasuke was right after all. Perhaps his worry about the stances and how cool he looked was completely irrelevant in a fight. Especially if it only hindered him.

During this brief period of thought, Sasuke took the opportunity to lunge with the Kunai, and instead of adjusting to compensate, Kodo threw his weight to the left and ragdolled his arm in a slashing motion as he brought the blade upon Sasuke. He stopped just before striking so as to avoid hurting his comrade.

"I win." Kodokuna grinned with a certain smugness in his voice.

"You did that like you were drunk." Sasuke seemed to let out a snicker, and knudged Kodo in the ribs as he playfully pushed him back a step. "I think... that's enough for today." Sasuke stated, his eyes were already half-closed, tired but he still sounded like he had the best day ever.

"Yeah." Kodo nodded in agreement and extended a hand to Sasuke to shake. "...didn't you have homework to do anyways?" He looked at Sasuke and grinned innocently.

"Oh yeah! That's right..." He seemed shocked that he'd forgotten, and it was already getting dark. He was supposed to be home for supper. "Oh no! I forgot... I'm going to be late... and I'm not going to get my homework done on time!" He exclaimed and started running back home.

Kodo was right beside him, always ready to lend an arm and a leg. "Hey Sasuke, wait up. I'm coming with you, to help you with your homework. I already did it!" He called to Sasuke.

"Thanks!" Sasuke turned his head and waved to Kodo, who was finally catching up to Sasuke as the Uchiha slowed down.

By the time they got to his Clan's village. It was dark outside and all of the lights in the village were out... it was wierd. Sasuke and Kodo couldn't see a thing. He heard an ugly slicing sound followed by a sudden yelp of pain. "What?! What's wrong?!" Kodo exclaimed and quckly turned to face Sasuke who was clutching his leg, Kodo squinted his eyes, but in the light of the moon, he could see black liquid run down Sasuke's leg... blood. It would've been red if there was light around here.

"Ow..." Sasuke groaned and his friend Kodo could just barely make out the tears welling up in Sasuke's eyes. So instead of uselessly standing around, Kodo reached into his pack and removed bandage tape, then started to wrap it around Sasuke's leg.

"What did you do?"

"I think I cut my leg on a Kunai..."

Kodo's eyes were starting to adjust to the darkness and he glanced left and right... he didn't like what he saw. Kunai and Shuriken were everywhere. Scattered across the ground and embedded into the sides of buildings or stabbed into the ground. He looked back towards the direction Sasuke had walked from. A Shuriken was jutting out of one of the walls of a structure.

"It was a shuriken." Kodo mumbled quietly.

"A shuriken... whatever, it still hurts." Sasuke grumbled and stood impatiently as he waited fro Kodo to stop with the bandage wrap.

"I think there was a fight..." Kodo felt Sasuke's muscle tension increase as he said that.

"No... it can't be..." Kodo finished with the bandage and Sasuke shot off towards the direction of his home.

"Sasuke!" Kodo stormed after him, and clenched a fist. Whoever might've attacked could still be here.

"Shut up, I need to find my mom and dad!" He screamed and the pitter-patter of his feet got ever quieter. Kodo looked down an alleyway to find the dead corpses of several Uchiha clan members. Kodo choked on his heart as that was what it felt like just came up into his throat. He couldn't breath, no matter how hard he gasped for air. Kodo continued to scan the entire village, looking around he found a lone man standing there... with the Sharingan. Then blackness... It was Itachi Uchiha... he had only realized this before he finally succumbed to unconsciousness.


End file.
